Eternal Soul Mate
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: One day the Fates told the gods except Poseidon that Perseus "Percy" Jackson was their soul mate. Percy have a rare gene to changed his gender, causing him not only able to get females pregnant but he can get pregnant as well. What will happen if Percy became a god after Annabeth cheated on him. Percy/Gods and Goddess
1. Chapter 1

On Mount Olympus, the Olympians, Hestia, Hades and Persephone were all talking about one Perseus ''Percy'' Aramis Jackson. Long ago the three fates appeared before them when Poseidon wasn't there with them and told them that the child of Poseidon will be their eternal soul mate. When Zeus asked what was his or her name and the fates told him and the others the child name was Perseus Jackson. They also them that Perseus will be born with the power to change his gender so only would he be able to get females pregnant, he will also be able to get pregnant. This made them very happy, so after the fates left their sight they started to plan to get Perseus Jackson.

''Hades, do you have any idea how to lure Perseus to us as you had before'' Zeus asked Hades but before Hades should speak Aphrodite spoke up

'' There's no need for a plan as I know for a fact that Annabeth is cheating on Perseus'' Aphrodite said while Athena look at her

'' Hmm so Perseus will come to us'' Hades said

'' Why do you care for my son'' Poseidon asked all of them but the others just look at each other

* * *

At Camp Half-Blood, the sea prince or princess whatever gender Perseus '' Percy'' Jackson decides to be. You see the reason Percy is sometimes called a prince or princess, is the fact Percy was born with a rare and I mean rare gene causing him to changes between male to female. It also means that not only will he be able to get females pregnant, but he can get pregnant himself. But if he gets pregnant he won't be able to change back to a male until after the birth. The fates had told him that he was the eternal soul mate of the gods but Percy wanted to fall for a mortal or like him a demigod.

Percy was walking though camp to find his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, only to find her making out with a new camper that he seen somewhere before but can't remember when or where. Percy turned around and left camp to go to the door to Olympus. When he got to Olympus, he went to the council room where he saw all the Olympians even Hestia, Hades and Persephone were there.

'' Zeus, I'm here to asked to disappear to somewhere so I can get away from all of this just for a short time'' Percy asked

'' That Perseus Jackson is something we cannot give'' Zeus told him

'' AND WHY NOT'' Percy yelled

'' Oh I think you know why young Perseus, we wish for you to become a god'' Zeus said

'' So you know about me as your all eternal soul mate'' Percy asked and everyone god and goddess expect Poseidon who was told by Zeus but that doesn't mean he liked it nodded

'' I accept'' Percy agreed knowing that the fates were right but that doesn't mean he will let it be easy.

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy woke up in a soft, king sized bed in a room that was different colors of blue and sea green color. Percy looks around the room

'' What happen, oh now I remember'' Percy said

**Flashback**

**Perseus ''Percy'' Phoenix Jackson stood in the middle of all the Olympians, Hestia, Hades and Persephone. They began to say things in ancient Greek but Percy didn't hear any of it as he felt pain going through his body. When the pain stopped, Percy fell in his father arms.**

'' **Perseus Jackson, we here claim you the god of Tides, Waves, Rain, Storms, Time, Lovers, Loyally, Heroes and Quests. We also claim you consort of the gods as our eternal soul mate. Percy heard Zeus say before falling to a deep sleep**

**End Flashback **

'' God Tides, Waves, Storms, Time, Lovers, Loyally, Heroes and Quests huh'' Percy mentally laugh at himself

When he stops laughing at himself, Percy got up from his bed and walked toward his closet. What he found made him laugh; in his closet were clothing for his male form and his female form.

'' So they know about my rare gene huh, well I guess I will go in my female form and see how they act'' Percy said smirking as he change into his female form then into an outfit that was blue and after she got dress she look in the mirror. Percy's hair now grew to her shoulders.

When Percy was done, she heard a knock on her bedroom door and when it opened it revealed her father Poseidon. When Poseidon saw his son/daughter his mouth dropped. Poseidon knew about Percy's rare gene and he was forced to tell the others when Zeus told him about the Eternal Soul Mate thing that the fates has told them. But what he didn't know was that Percy would be more beautiful than her mother heck even more than Aphrodite. When he asked Sally about Percy's rare gene, she said it was from her mother and only she was lucky enough to escape it. When he asked why she says it like that, she just said it was a curse because everyone in her family, who has it, became a person who has a lot of lovers.

Poseidon even asked Sally what Percy would look like in his female form, Sally told him that Percy's beauty will come out full force and his hair will grow fast by itself. To this day Sally have no idea why Percy's hair grow so fast but Sally would only say that Percy would be beautiful like Aphrodite and Artemis

'' But Sally was wrong Percy even more beautiful than Aphrodite, Artemis or any other goddess'' Poseidon thought

'' Daddy what is it, how did I get here and daddy how do I look'' Percy asked her father

'' Percy we are having a meeting then we all are going to camp Half-Blood to announce you to the demi gods. Second I brought you to your castle and third your are breath taking'' Poseidon said while he smiled at the word daddy

'' Well thank you daddy, should we go'' Percy asked her dad

'' Yes'' Poseidon said walking beside his son/daughter but then Percy stopped walking causing Poseidon to stop and turn to face Percy

'' Percy what wrong'' Poseidon asked his child

'' The boy Annabeth was cheating on me with, was one of my childhood friends but when I came to the Camp I wanted to find out if my friend could too. But he couldn't not before he saved my life'' Percy said sounding sad and betrayed

'' Why he is a demi god right'' Poseidon asked

'' No he's a demi titan'' Percy said while she began to walk again leaving her father shock

**Please Review but if you have anything nasty to say I don't want to hear it**

**The link of the outfit is on my profile except I changed the color to blue**

**Oh and while Percy is in his female form I'm going to say she **


End file.
